El jefe España y Chibiromano
by Uyulala
Summary: Romano no es el tipo de personas que diría "Gracias", eso bien lo sabía Antonio. Pero a veces las acciones valen más que mil palabras, ¿no es cierto? Por eso mismo bien valía la pena enfrentarse a Francia e incluso Turquía


-Realmente no entiendo a Fernando… –suspiró cansado.

Antonio continuó su lento caminar por los pasillos de su casa, las cosas se habían complicado más de lo esperado. Le habían dicho que esa guerra representaba gastos innecesarios que no podían permitirse, mucho menos con la amenaza de Turquía todavía presente, aún así su jefe había ido a sus espaldas a hablar con el tal Luis. Entró lentamente en la sala dispuesto a tomar una pequeña siesta para recuperarse cuando su protegido llegó corriendo en ese instante.

-¡Bastardo! ¿Dónde has estado?

-Ahhh, lo siento, Romano, estuve fuera toda la mañana… –le miró fijamente.

-¡Mientras tu paseabas el idiota de Holanda me ha quitado mis tomates! –exclamó molesto.

-Cortaremos más tomates, ¿te parece bien? –le dedicó una sonrisa.

-¡No quiero otros! ¡Quiero **esos **tomates! ¡La señorita Bélgica los cortó para mí! –explicó molesto.

-¿Esa es la razón de que te los quitara? –sonrió al darse cuenta.

-¡N-No malinterpretes! –se sonrojó– ¡C-Claro que podría arrebatárselos al Tulipán yo solo, pero ésa es tu obligación, bastardo!

-Lo sé, Romano, recuperaré tus tomates –se sentó en el sofá–, sólo déjame descansar un poco antes.

-¿Qué te pasó, tarado? –desvió la mirada para no tener que ver su cuerpo maltrecho– ¿Acaso te caíste por la escalera? Si serás idiota…

-¿Te preocupas por mí?, ¡qué lindo Romano! –esbozó una sonrisa.

-¡¿Quién se preocuparía de un idiota como tú?! –se enojó, mirándole furioso pero con un leve sonrojo en el rostro– ¡Mueve tu puñetero trasero de una puta vez y recupera mis tomates!

-Claro, claro, Romano –se enderezó del asiento –, ahorita voy…

Antes de que Antonio pudiera terminar la oración cayó a la mitad de la sala, sin poder permanecer un minuto más en pie. Romano se acercó a él y comenzó a moverlo de los hombros, incapaz de creer que la poderosa nación se hallase tumbada en el piso frente a él. Unos pequeños lagrimones se formaron en sus ojos, resistiéndose a dar paso al llanto que amenazaba con fluir libremente.

-¡Despierta, bastardo! ¡No es momento de dormir! ¡Vamos, imbécil, abre los ojos!

Lo siguiente que recordaba España era ver el techo de su habitación. Se enderezó en la cama, descubriendo que su torso había sido vendado cuidadosamente, las sábanas eran limpias y suaves, despidiendo un ligero aroma a tomate. Se llevó una mano hasta la cabeza, tratando de ordenar sus ideas, justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió y por la misma entró una rubia.

-¡Jefe, me alegra ver que ya despertaste! –se acercó presurosa, cargando una bandeja en donde había alcohol y gasas.

-Bé-Bélgica…

-Se ha sobreesforzado, incluso usted ha colapsado después de esa batalla. No se preocupe, ya le curé y en unos días estará recuperado –le dijo, sentándose en una silla libre que había a un lado de la cama.

-Gracias, Bélgica, no me esperaba que Francia opusiera tanta resistencia –se dejó curar por la de ojos verdes.

-Romano estaría muy feliz si supiera todo lo que hace por él, ¡si viera lo preocupado que estaba por el Jefe al verle tan maltrecho! –le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Romano? –le miró sin creerle del todo.

-¡Claro! Le diré que ya despertó, seguramente querrá venir a verlo –la chica salió del cuarto, dejándole a solas.

España reflexionó un poco las palabras de Bélgica; aunque se encargaba de cuidar a su protegido de las diversas naciones que querían hacerse con él, lo cierto era que no le comunicaba de esto al joven castaño, no quería que supiera de sus peleas o los problemas que había con los impuestos, además de que deseaba mantenerlo apartado de los conflictos existentes entre Federico y Fernando, así como de la "partida" del primero. La puerta se abrió de golpe, entrando por ella Romano.

-Tsch… –masculló– ¿Quién diría que el poderoso España estaría en cama por unas cuantas heridas?

-Ohhh, Romano, qué malo eres… –hizo un puchero– Pensé que vendrías a darle ánimos al Jefe.

-Como si alguien se preocupara por ti, bastardo… –desvió la mirada.

-¿Ni un poquito? –sonrió, contemplándole con sus ojos verdes.

-¡¿Por qué debería alarmarme por un idiota que me tiene de sirviente todo el día?!

-No es como si hicieras la gran cosa… –le miró con una gota en la cabeza.

-Ya te he dicho que no sé cómo hacerlo…

-Por lo menos podrías aprender español.

-No tengo interés, además… tu idioma es difícil… en fin… –se acercó a él, con una mano en la espalda– La señorita Bélgica me dijo que te diera esto.

Extendió la mano, depositando sobre la suya un tomate rojo, Antonio lo miró confundido.

-¿No Holanda te quitó todos los tomates de Bélgica?

-¡Corté otro del huerto! –se molestó.

-¿Ehhh? ¿No dijiste que te pidió Bélgica que me lo dieras? –le miró inocentemente.

-¡Joder, sólo cómelo! –se sonrojó, saliendo de allí.

Antonio sonrió, esa era la manera en que Lovino diría "Gracias", pero realmente no le molestaba, contempló el fruto en su mano por unos segundos.

-De nada, Roma… –le habló al tomate, recordando el rostro de su protegido.

_[EFECTO DE MÁQUINA DE ESCRIBIR]_

**En el año 1500, Luis XII, Rey de Francia, reclama el derecho al trono del reino de Nápoles; Federico I de Nápoles, el entonces regente, intentó formar un acuerdo con él para evitar pérdidas innecesarias, pero fracasó en el intento, así que acudió a Fernando II de Aragón, rey de España, para que defendiera la ciudad como ya lo había hecho anteriormente, aunque éste estaba molesto por el intento de alianza entre Italia y Francia.**

**Daría inicio la Segunda guerra de Nápoles, que culminaría tres años después con la captura de Federico y su traslado a Francia como prisionero, así como la victoria española y la anexión de Nápoles al Reino de Aragón.**

**Pese a ello, las disputas entre Francia y España continuarían durante la primera mitad del siglo XVI.**


End file.
